Severus nunca consigue lo que quiere
by dahl
Summary: Slash Femslash Juro solemnemente que en Hogwarts puede pasar cualquier cosa. Si no me creéis preguntadle a Severus.


Fic para el Bragathon de Circe's Panties

Fic para el Bragathon de Circe's Panties. Prueba 3.

Que nadie se asuste por que marque femslash en lugar de slash. Es un poco de ambas cosas y es algo verdaderamente extraño que jamás hubiera escrito por motu propio. Pero igualmente, espero que os guste y, por supuesto, me lo hagáis saber. xD

Título: Severus nunca consigue lo que quiere.  
Autor/a: dahl  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Clasificación: NR -18  
Género: **Femslash**  
Pareja: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
Avisos: Cambio de sexo, cosas rarunas a más no poder.  
Estado: Drabble.

– ¡Maldito sea ese asqueroso gusano pálido!

Sirius Black no cabía en sí de ira. Caminaba de un lado a otro de su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor.

– Cálmate, Sirius. – Le dijo James, que estaba sentado en una de las camas, con el tono más serio que pudo. Sirius le lanzó una mirada tan cargada de odio que James apenas pudo contener la risa.

– ¡Cálmate, Sirius! ¡Cálmate, Sirius! – Gritó con sorna el propio Sirius cada vez más enfadado. – ¡Me gustaría verte a ti teniendo que lidiar con esto! – Sirius señaló hacia su pecho, que había crecido y tenía curvas inequívocamente femeninas.

En ese momento, Remus Lupin, que estaba sentado en otra de las camas, soltó un sonoro suspiro.

– Venga Sirius, ya has oído a Dumbledore. Mañana por la mañana se habrán acabado los efectos de la poción.

– ¡Una chica, Remus! ¡Me ha convertido en una maldita chica! – Volvió a gritar Sirius con su nueva voz aflautada, mientras hacía grandes aspavientos con los brazos y se señalaba a sí mismo con aire de tragedia.

– Podría ser peor, Sirius – bromeó James mientras miraba el nuevo cuerpo curvilíneo y sensual de su amigo – al menos estás buena.

Remos miró a James con cara de pocos amigos, antes de replicar a Sirius, que tenía cara de estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

– Mira, entiendo el enfado – dijo Remus señalándose a sí mismo y dejando patente que, en efecto, entendía ese y mil enfados más. Él tenía también tenía formas femeninas. – pero no ganas nada gritando y llorando como una chica.

– ¿¡Como una chica!? ¡Soy una chica! – Sollozó Sirius.

– Sí, pero sólo por un día. – Insistió Remus. – No es tan malo ser una chica por un día – Sirius le miró con mucha, mucha incredulidad – Puedes subir a los dormitorios de las chicas, colarte en las duchas…

Sirius, como por arte de magia, se olvidó de llantos y lamentos y levantó una ceja interesado.

– Joder – dijo James – tienes razón. ¿Por qué no bebería yo también de aquel maldito zumo de calabaza? ¡Yo también quiero ser una chica!

– ¡Pues ahora te aguantas! – le replicó Sirius, que había recuperado su buen humor.

James soltó una carcajada y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– Voy a buscar a Peter. Seguramente se ha escondido por ahí para que no veamos sus nuevas enormes tetas.

Salió del dormitorio entre risas mientras ponía las manos en forma de cuenco sobre su pecho, como si el mismo tuviera tales atributos.

– Me ha gustado esa idea de las duchas – Dijo Sirius, de repente, mientras se frotaba las manos. – Al mal tiempo buena cara, voy a intentar ver a alguna chica duchándose. – mientras levantaba un brazo teatralmente añadió – aunque sea lo último que haga.

Remus se rió suavemente, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que Sirius planeaba alguna de sus trastadas.

– Si quieres puedes mirarme a mí – dijo con timidez.

Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido. La versión femenina de su amigo era un poco más bajita y tenía los rasgos más dulces, pero conservaba su mirada profunda y decidida.

Remus se acercó a él y Sirius sintió que no podía moverse. No sabía que le atraía más, si que la chica más bonita que hubiera visto jamás se estuviera acercando peligrosamente, o si que esa chica era Remus, con el que siempre pensó que podría hacer una excepción a la heterosexualidad. Y ¡eh! Se le estaba acercando tan peligrosamente que, en cualquier momento tendría su pack de dos en uno, sin excepciones y sin tabúes.

Remus estaba ya tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada. Tan cerca que casi escuchaba también su corazón desbocándose. O quizás no era el de Remus, sino el suyo propio. Daba igual, porque Remus le rozó los labios con los suyos y apoyó su pecho con el suyo. Una sensación tan extraña que casi pierde el contacto de sus labios para mirar al lugar donde sus nuevos pechos femeninos estaban rozándose cada vez con más fruición.

– Podemos ducharnos juntos – Atinó Sirius a susurrarle en la boca.

Remus deshizo el contacto y le miró colorado. Puede que incluso aturdido por lo que su nuevo temperamento femenino le había hecho hacer y los resultados que había obtenido. Y debía ser contagioso, porque las mejillas de Sirius también se tornaron a un brillante rojo granado.

Solo varios días después, Sirius Black acorraló a Severus Snape en uno de los pasillos de la sexta planta. Severus pensó que Sirius buscaba venganza por haberles echado aquella poción en el zumo de calabaza. Ya sabía que iba a tener problemas, pero no pudo resistirse.

Tragó saliva esperando un golpe, una maldición, algo. Pero Sirius no quería venganza, sino la receta de la poción. Y Severus, que nunca fue demasiado valiente, se la dio presto a evitar enfadarle.

Sirius salió corriendo, canturreando de contento, en dirección a su sala común. Y Severus, allí de pie, en un solitario pasillo, se preguntó por qué siempre le salía todo tan mal.

Había intentado vengarse y poner en ridículo a esa cuadrilla de despreciables Gryffindors, pero por la cara entusiasmada de Black y la ansiedad con la que le había pedido la receta, estaba seguro de que de alguna manera extraña y retorcida, al final, lo único que había logrado era hacerles un gran favor.


End file.
